Nick's Scizor
Nick's Scizor is Nick's first Pokemon and is his main Contest Pokemon Biography Battles Ablaze Scizor first appeared as a Scyther in Back to the Performance! alongside Nick, who was registering for the Viridian City Contest. Scyther was out practicing its Razor Wind attack where they first met Yazmyne. Nick relays that Scyther had difficulty in contests initially, as they were unable to clear the appeal stage in their first contest and lost in the battle rounds of their second, but they intended to put an end to their losing streak with the Viridian Contest. In First Time's the Charm!, Scyther was entered the battle rounds of the Viridian Contest, Scyther defeating a Jumpluff in the first round of battles. He then battled Yazmyne's Bulbasaur in the semi-finals and dominated the battle with a combination of Double Team and Razor Win, but he lost by points when Bulbasaur was able to restrain his arms and body with Vine Whip, eliminating Nick from the Contest. Following the Contest, he developed a respectful rivalry with Bulbasaur. Scyther reappeared alongside Nick and his new Growlithe in Exploits in Saffron City!. Nick revealed that Scyther had entered the battle rounds of his most recent Contest and earned him the his first Kanto ribbon. However, the battle was against a Rock-Type Pokemon. While Scyther won, he injured his scythe arms, preventing him from entering the Saffron Contest. Nick revealed in Dojo Masters! that he received Scyther as a gift from his father after having caught him at the National Park in the Johto Region as part of their Bug-Catching Contest. Scyther reappeares alongside his trainer in Best Bug in Show! in a Bug Contest hosted by Aaron of the Sinnoh Elite Four. He had recovered from his injury Nick wanted to test his arms in the bug show. Scyther entered the competition and cleared the first round by cooking a delicious meal using his scythes as knives. Scyther helped Nick clear the second round by teaming with Yazmyne's Spinarak and Dante's Beedrill to clear a forest. Then Scyther competed in the appeal rounds where he revealed his ability to use Silver Wind, which awarded him and Nick second place in the competition behind Beedrill. During the Kanto Grand Festival, Scyther performed on the second appeal stage. He executed a power performance of Swords Dance and X-Scissor that carved a large 'X' deep into the stage that reached the edge of the stage. Scyther's performance allowed Nick to advance to the battle rounds. In the opening battle round, Scyther joined Arcanine to defeat a Persian and Crawdaunt to advance Nick to the quarterfinals. Riau Adventures Scyther performed on the appeal stage for Nick in Four Spotlights. Scyther was showcased on Downwood Town's grass stage and created a large Silver Wind tornado. Sycther then destroyed the wind with X-Scissor, and the residual dust from Silver Wind clinged to Scyther's razor arms, making them shine. Scyther's appeal advanced Nick to the battle rouns. Scyther later stood beside Nick and Arcanine when Nick claimed the Dogwood Town ribbon. Scyther battled at Nick's second battle in his match against Cory, the Oslo City Gym Leader in Brave Hearts Ablaze. Scyther faced Medicham and the two proved equal until Scyther unleashes a paowerful combination of Silver Wind and Air Slash. Medicham used Recover and Scyther aimed to use the opening and land an X-Scissor. Scyther proved a tad too slow and he was intercepted by a point-blank High Jump Kick that rendered him unable to battle, losing the match for Nick. Scyther returned to the appeal stage in The Goldenglow Folly during the Goldenglow City Contest, which took place on a sky stage. Scyther used Swords Dance and Air Slash, but his appeal, while fine, was not enough to advance Nick to the battle rounds. The Orange Saga In A Vacation from Your Day Job, Scyther came with Nick and Zorua to the Orange Islands. Seeing Ivysaur quickly renewed their rivalry. In King Scyther, Scyther was attacked by another wild Scyther, and he defeated it easily. Scyther's instincts drew him into a wild Scyther competition where the winner was to be the new leader of a Scyther colony. Nick allowed Scyther to act on his instincts, and Scyther easily proved his superiority and decimated all of the Scyther he battled to become the colony's leader. However, Scyther hadn't any intention of leaving Nick. He just wanted to battle and prove he was the best. His decision to abandon the colony was not met well by the other Scyther. They attacked Scyther and Nick, ultimately forcing Nick, Yazmyne and their Pokemon off the island. In King Scyther, Scyther was attacked by another wild Scyther, and he defeated it easily. Scyther's instincts drew him into a wild Scyther competition where the winner was to be the new leader of a Scyther colony. Nick allowed Scyther to act on his instincts, and Scyther easily proved his superiority and decimated all of the Scyther he battled to become the colony's leader. However, Scyther hadn't any intention of leaving Nick. He just wanted to battle and prove he was the best. His decision to abandon the colony was not met well by the other Scyther. They attacked Scyther and Nick, ultimately forcing Nick, Yazmyne and their Pokemon off the island. Scyther returned to the contest stage in an exhibition performance against Ivysaur in The Yanbera Exhibition on Mandarin Island North. Unlike their first encounter, Scyther was able to defeat the rusty Ivysaur by knockout to win Nick the exhibition. Personality and Characteristics As per is species, Scizor is a very serious, silent Pokemon, rarely interacting with its fellow teammates. Scizor is fiercely loyal to Nick, and as a result bears slight animosity toward Yazmyne due to her repeated victories of his trainer. However, at Nick's request, Scizor is able to get over his emotions and battle for Yazmyne completely, as demonstrated in her battle against Drake of the Orange Crew. Nevertheless, Scizor respects Yazmyne's Pokemon due to their achievements, which he has yet to do for Nick. After Scizor finally helped Nick win the Johto Grand Festival, he was the surprisingly the most emotional, dashing up to Nick and hugging him tightly but quickly falling back to his reserved nature. He developed a friendship with Yazmyne's Ivysaur due to their shared nature of never backing down from a battle and hating to lose. Moves Used Moves Improvised Realted Articles Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Steel Pokémon Category:Rival's Pokémon